Amortentia
by night.nerd
Summary: Fitzsimmons test their knowledge of Harry Potter through a very competitive game of Harry Potter Scene-It, and things take an unexpected turn when one of them realizes that there is more than one way to win the game.


**Author's Note: **Hello! This fanfiction is about, as you have probably already seen, Fitz and Simmons playing Harry Potter Scene-It. If you have played the game before, I would recommend skipping the next section. However, if you are unfamiliar with the rules and how to play Scene-It, you may want to read the section. I am not quite sure how similar Harry Potter Scene-It is to other versions of Scene-It, so I will leave that up to the reader to decide. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**An Explanation of Harry Potter Scene-It (if you have played Scene-It before, feel free to skip this portion):**

Hello! For those who would like to read my fic about Fitzsimmons playing Harry Potter Scene-It but have never played themselves, you are in the perfect place. Here I will be explaining how to play in as few words as possible.

First off, what is Harry Potter Scene-It? It is actually a board game that interacts with the DVD player. You use the board game to move ahead spaces, and you roll two dice to determine how many spaces you get to move forward and what action you are going to take on the DVD. I am only going to talk about the actions involved in my fanfiction below in chronological order.

Player's Choice is when the player gets to choose between a house points card (which is not involved in my fanfic), a My Play (it is occasionally a short game where the sword gets placed underneath one of three Sorting Hats and then shuffles so you have to guess which one it is in at the end, and though there are several other types of questions possible for a My Play, that is the only one I discuss in my fanfic), and a question card, which has three categories, Hogwarts, Wizarding World, and Muggles, for the player to choose from.

A Floo Powder space means the person who landed on it gets to advance their piece twice much as their next roll. For example, if they rolled a two, they would get to move forward four spaces if they landed on Floo Power previously.

An All Play is a multiplayer question where the first person to answer it correctly wins. I only talked about two of the several different kinds, and they are Polyjuice Potion and What's Missing. The Polyjuice Potion puts multiple pictures on the screen that form a person's name through sounds from the pictures. For example, Aunt Petunia could have an ant and a petunia flower. What's Missing removes something small from a still of a scene, and the player has to figure out what it is.

All Play to Win is the final space on the game board. If the player who lands on it wins the All Play, they win the game. If not, they move on to the Final Cut rings which give them three questions of increasing difficulty.

I believe that is all the information that is relevant to my fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy it! If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to send me a message!

* * *

"Albus Dumbledore! No, wait! Sirius Black!" Fitz's rapid exclamations temporarily shatter Simmons' focus, but it takes her only a few moments to recover.

"Remus Lupin." Her voice does not contain the same desperate edge as Fitz's, but it does possess a similar level of enthusiasm. "Albus Dumbledore, really? Did that sound like Dumbledore to you?"

"Really? What do you mean, really? Did that honestly sound like Lupin to you?"

"Obviously, considering that is the answer I gave." Fitz sighs audibly for Simmons' benefit as she tosses the two dice, the cubed die remaining on the circular green board while the triangular die glides across the tabletop.

"You've got to be kiddin' me," Fitz mumbles as his partner advances her Durmstrang ship figurine six spaces forward before sliding the container of cards towards him. His gaze falls upon the question mark displayed on the triangular die, and he groans under his breath. "What'dya want?"

Her finger trails down the list of options for a Player's Choice result, and she considers the decision before confidently responding with, "Hogwarts, please." Fitz skims the question, a determined expression upon his features, and flips the card over, revealing the answer only to himself and grinning deviously in response. "Come on; that's just not fair," she complains.

"Neither is the fact that you've read the books more times than me."

"The game is based upon the movies though," Simmons persists. "Which, might I add, you've seen several more times than I have." His frown causes her to chuckle lightly, amusement written across her lips. He cannot resist a grin at the sound. "May I have my question now?"

"Demanding, aren't ya?" However, he concludes the sentence with another smile before returning to the questions, the arrogant smirk once again upon his face. "In Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, what charm does Cedric Diggory use in the second task?" His tone is triumphant, for he is confident that she is unable to answer the question.

Simmons doesn't hesitate. "The bubble-head charm," she responds, the swiftness of her answer causing his mouth to fall slightly agape.

"Seriously? No sane person knows the answer to that question off the top of their head, Simmons."

"Do I seem sane to you?" A small smile graces her lips as she tilts her head slightly, eyes brimming with inquisitiveness, and Fitz inhales so quickly that he feels the echo of an ache in his chest.

"No, not really." He realizes the potentially harsh meaning behinds his words, and he immediately speaks to counteract them. "But at least we're together in that, yeah?"

"Just like in everything else." She does not pause to reflect upon the words, even if they continue to revolve in Fitz's mind. Instead, she gathers the dice from their scattered position on the board and hands them to him, her fingers pressed against his for a brief moment before dropping the game pieces. Though she would never admit it, she can feel the rate of her heartbeat increase and the blush upon her cheeks.

He flings the dice upon the board, a three on the cubic die and a red symbol that resembles a DVD on the triangular one. "Three… my play…" he murmurs quietly as he moves the miniature Goblet of Fire three spaces closer to Simmons' and lands on the Floo Powder space. Simmons grumbles at his accomplished expression.

"And you thought I had a lucky roll," she mutters as the My Play reveals a sword disappearing under one of three hats, the easiest of the various options. The shifting hats do not pose a challenge to the observant engineer, accustomed to noticing every wire of a complex device, and he answers the question with ease. "Just… go again," she says, shaking her head slightly before pulling her hair back in a tidy ponytail.

"No, no, no. None of that," Fitz says, reaching across the table to pull the tie out of her hair, causing it to tumble across her shoulders.

"What do you think you're doing?" Simmons instantly responds by attempting to take it back, but he yanks the elastic out of her grasp. "Fitz, give it back!"

"You focus better when your hair is tied back, and you don't need that advantage at the moment." He dramatically gestures to the ten spaces between their figurines before flinging the circular object across the room, a scowl etched into his partner's features. "You're one roll away from winning; don't give me that look, Jem."

He took a moment to mentally calculate the odds of her reaching the All Play to Win within her next turn – five spaces separating her piece and the final square, a die labeled with one through six, a one-third chance of her landing on the last space, and an even higher chance of her demolishing him in the All Play. It doesn't take anything beyond that for him to realize the conclusion of the game looks bleak for him.

"Your roll," Simmons prompts him, gesturing to the dice. He picks them up gingerly, rolling them between his hands for a few seconds for good luck, before releasing them onto the game board.

They reveal a two on the numerical die and an All Play on the other. Fitz grumbles at his unfortunate roll, muttering "are you kiddin' me?" under his breath, and Simmons' smug expression resurfaces. He may possess adequate knowledge to answer all the questions correctly, but Simmons is light years faster than he is when it comes to All Plays. He brings his hands up to cover his face momentarily as the words Polyjuice Potion flash on screen before revealing four boxes in one row and a single box below them. The first four boxes consist of an A, a plate of food surrounded by silverware, an E, and an A, and the lower box contains several different skulls. They both stare at the screen, speechless, as the clock ticks closer to zero. The solution appears on screen after time runs out – Amelia Bones. "What, the walking Harry Potter encyclopedia couldn't figure that out?" Fitz casts a sideways glance towards her, and she rolls her eyes in response.

"At least it wasn't my turn." She reaches for the dice and flings them across the table, fingers crossed in enthusiasm as soon as the dice leaves her hand, and squeals excitedly as it reveals a five – a number that is within the third she needs to reach the end of the game. "All Play to win," she gloats.

"Just make it quick and painless, yeah?"

"There's no way that's ever happening," she tells him as she presses the All Play to Win selection upon the menu screen. Her thoughts begin whirring as the screen announces that it is a What's Missing, for they both are aware that Fitz's inclination towards intricate technology makes him very detail-oriented and practically unbeatable at that particular All Play game. She has to act, fast, if she wants to avoid the Final Cut portion of the game. "Hey Fitz?"

"Yeah?" He responds without shifting his gaze from the television, but his head unexpectedly turns towards her as she does the first thing that comes to mind – planting a kiss upon his cheek. However, she had not compensated for the movement, and instead it is their lips that touch for a brief moment before Jemma jolts back in surprise.

It takes her a few seconds to remember the reasoning behind the shocking action, and she drags her attention off of him and onto the television. Leo is too dumbfounded to even comprehend what just happened, his mind struggling through her touch, and glancing at the television doesn't even cross his mind. "The chocolate frog's missing," she says calmly, an unusual breeziness to her tone.

"Wait, what?" The sound of her voice yanks him back to reality, and he finally realizes what she just did. "Hold on, did you just _kiss me_ so you could win?"

Jemma flushes at his words, the screen announcing her answer as correct entirely forgotten. They had both known the answer was right as soon as she voiced it aloud, and it was undeniable that she had won the game. However, that doesn't slow the heartbeat racing through her chest or stop the slight dizziness Leo is experiencing. "It was just supposed to be your cheek, but then you went and moved and messed everything up!" Silence follows her final words, and it doesn't take her almost any time at all to realize how terrible they sound. "Wait, no, that's not what I meant. I mean, yeah, I was trying to distract you because I didn't want to lose because of another stupid What's Missing, but then you moved and I wasn't expecting that at all…" Jemma trails off, unsure of how to finish her sentence. Leo's attentive eyes take in her behaviors, trying to interpret her body language into some kind of further explanation, but he is at a loss. The quiet quickly becomes too much for Simmons, and she continues rambling nervously. "Not that it was a bad thing or anything, not at all. I was just kind of surprised, especially because I've been trying to work up the courage to do something like that for months, and-" She stops abruptly, turning an even brighter shade of red. "Why aren't you cutting me off?"

He begins to finally understand her words, and his mouth turns up in an abashed grin. "It's so much better when you do all the talkin'." He is too busy sifting through his thoughts to provide an adequate response, unable to figure out how to string together words that would confess his returned affections for her, so he allows the subject to drop until he can gather the correct words. However, after a few moments of somewhat awkward silence, Leo remembers the reason why she initially kissed him, suddenly indignant towards the injustice. "By the way, I declare a rematch. That trick you played definitely wasn't fair."

Familiar bickering between the two fills the air as Simmons protests that she had won the game justly. She allows them to divert the conversation from the original topic because she is aware that Fitz will talk when he is ready, whether it is tomorrow or in a month. The quarreling results in a second game that is won by Fitz due to lucky rolling and a breathtaking kiss initiated by him during Jemma's second attempt at the All Play to Win.

They may not have realized it at the time, but the two kisses they shared that day would be a foundation that provided so much potential for them to further their friendship into something more.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it! I just really enjoy the thought of Fitzsimmons playing board games and Harry Potter and being cute all at the same time. I did not have a Beta for this project, so any mistakes made are entirely my own.

Anyways, I appreciate every single review that is left, whether it is what parts you liked, your favorite quote, just general freaking out about Fitzsimmons, or constructive criticism. Remember, what takes me hours to write only takes you a few moments to review! (:

7/21/14 - I am also in the process of writing a longer fanfiction that is a crossover between Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers, primarily Thor, and I hope to have that up within the next few days.

Happy reading!

~NN


End file.
